


Tyrant Queen of Mutant Ninja Were-Lemurs

by MarbleGlove



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Humor, Movie Poster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleGlove/pseuds/MarbleGlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in Chapter 6 of Kryal's amazing fic, The Dragon-King's Temple, Sokka is worried about what could have happened to Toph, since even if she was attacked by mutant ninja were-lemurs, she would just kick their butts and be taken back to their lair to become their queen, and the world just wasn’t ready for Toph, Tyrant Queen of Mutant Ninja Were-Lemurs.</p>
<p>And so this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyrant Queen of Mutant Ninja Were-Lemurs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dragon-King's Temple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211903) by [Kryal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryal/pseuds/Kryal). 




End file.
